Blind Love
by Shairi the Beloved
Summary: Miguel has loved Tulio for a long time now but when he walks in on him and Chel he is heartbroken. He had always listened to his best friends escapades but had never really seen for himself. Not that he ever wanted to and now that he had he was torn. Yes he knew he didn't stand a chance with Tulio but that never stopped him from loving the pigheaded fool. Will Tulio see? M/M & OC.
1. Chapter 1

Miguel still smiling after the conversation he had just had with the chief walked in on his best friend Tulio and Chel having sex. His body froze and his eyes widened in somewhat horror. He really couldn't deal with them flirting all the time but this was too much for him. Silently he backed tracked his steps and slowly made his descent down the temple. Ten steps down he heard them climax loudly together and felt utterly sick to his stomach. He didn't want to see them actually doing it and then hear them climax.

His heart completely broken he took off his headdress and walked by the river. He waved to the children that were just going home and smiled to the elderly enjoying their time watching the sunset. Miguel knew that Tulio liked her and should have prepared himself for this but he had never seen him fucking some woman before. He heard about those sexcapades and went along with them to appease his friend but lately he started liking the alone time he had spent with Tulio. When they had finally reached El Dorado they were surrounded with people and Chel became glued to Tulio's side and they both pushed him away.

Now Miguel was roaming the streets with a blue and solemn gaze. He loved his best friend plain and simple. Growing up he was always told loving another man was a sin but yet everyone sinned on a daily basis asking for forgiveness. Why couldn't he just love someone wholeheartedly and be loved in return? Was he asking for the impossible?

Tannabok suddenly came from out of nowhere and handed him a fruit.

"You seem a bit down my friend. Does something trouble you?" Tannabok asked as he sat down on a nearby bench.

Miguel sighed. "I don't know if it is appropriate to feel this way for someone so close to me is all that bothers me. I mean can two men love each other like that?"

"You are a god I do not see why not." Tannabok inquired.

"I hadn't meant to voice that much of my mind chief. Sorry."

"It's quite all right I enjoy being of service to the gods."

Miguel flinched at the last part of the sentence. He hated lying to this good man even though Miguel himself was responsible for setting him and Tulio on this adventure. Hoping he wasn't making a stupid decision he looked at Tannabok with a serious expression.

"Chief Tannabok I have to tell you something very important." He stated.

The chief raised a brow and waited for him to speak.

"Tulio and I aren't really gods. We only pretended to be so you wouldn't kill us or take us prisoners and I'm sorry for that." Miguel bowed his head in shame. "And if you want to punish us just punish me please and let Tulio go. I will take his punishment onto myself if you would consider letting him go freely."

The chief chuckled lightly before patting his head. "I already knew you weren't gods. And if you don't mind my asking why would you give so much for Tulio?"

Miguel looked up in surprise. "I don't know whether to be shocked or terrified you knew about us and as for Tulio…I would give my very life for him. He's my best friend and the one I love."

Tannabok hummed in approval. "Friendship can go a long way but loved ones are the people that never leave your heart no matter what. How long have you two been together?"

With a pained expression Miguel looked away remembering Tulio and Chel's in the temple. Those noises were forever in his mind never to leave him alone. He wished he hadn't walked in right then.

"Um we're not together like that. He doesn't even know I love him in that way. Besides he's better off with Chel." As he said that last part it was with a sorrowful voice. "I guess I'm cursed to love and never be loved. Probably explains why I was abandoned on the streets as a kid."

Tannabok looked at the fair haired man in sadness and sympathy. He could see the hardship this young man had endured and wondered how he smiled so much around people. He also noticed how he clung to people and kept them at a distance at the same time. This was a man who had never felt love from another person. Miguel was almost broken.

"It's hard to live alone in the world and for your loneliness I have no true words of apology but I can say it has led you here to share this glorious city with your pigheaded friend." Miguel laughed at the insult thrown at his friend. "He may not see you for the great person you are but that seems to be his own fault. Never blame yourself for his blindness. If he does come around to seeing how important you are I only hope he isn't too late by then."

"I hope not either."

Miguel looked up at the setting sun and smiled wistfully. "I remember as a kid I would find my way on top of buildings so I could watch the sun set but one evening as I was sitting there being all depressed I heard Tulio yell out for help. We had never met before this day and when I looked over the edge I saw this guard trying to beat him. Without thinking I jumped off the third story and onto the man knocking him over. Then I grabbed Tulio's hand and we ran until we couldn't run anymore."

Tannabok smiled at the memory. "It seems you two were always there for each other even before meeting. Perhaps it was the will of the gods that led you to that building and in turn later in life led you here to be with us."

"I want to stay here forever but Tulio wants to become rich and flaunt it in Cortez's face." Miguel huffed. "Money was never my goal and it still isn't. I only want to find a place where I can be accepted and not have to face being alone again."

"You can stay here if you like nothing is stopping you from leaving. We would actually be honored if you would." Tannabok smiled happily at him. "And besides there are plenty of men here just like you."

At the last sentence Miguel whipped his head in Tannabok's direction wondering if he heard right.

"Excuse me?"

Tannabok chuckled at the shocked expression on his face.

"I said there are plenty of men here like you. Of course they reside on the other side of the city but that was their own doing. The people here don't mind who they want to love and welcome them every time they venture out to visit their friends and family."

"How come you never said anything? I could have been having some fun for once and you kept this a secret." Miguel said in mock anger. "Oh well guess I'll have to check it out now while Tulio and Chel are having their…fun time."

Tannabok grimaced at the picture in his head at the mention of Tulio and Chel.

"Yeah and I walked in on the actual thing earlier." Miguel got up and stretched his arms. "Now which direction is this part of the city?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Miguel had found that side of the city and to say he was having fun was an understatement. He was having a total blast! Though he did still hurt when thinking about Tulio with that she-devil but he was trying his damnedest to ignore his thoughts.

He was dancing the night away in the part of the city Chief Tanni had pointed him to when Chief Tanni came up to him.

"Is something wrong Tanni?" Miguel asked with a worried expression.

"I'm here to warn you that Tulio is looking for you." Tanni smiled and walked off.

"What? Not even going to tell me where he is?!" Miguel yelled after him knowing he was long gone. Some of the men around him smirked and nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry guy's looks like my fun is being interrupted. Bye!"

"Bye Lord Miguel!" a couple said as he made his way towards the temple he and Tulio were staying in. No matter how much he tried to get them to just call him Miguel it seemed they couldn't be budged on informalities. Unless he was dancing with them then they actually flirted with him and were always kissing him which was very distracting at first.

As he made it to where Tanni disappeared a moment ago he was grabbed from behind by the one who kissed him the most in the last two days. Tall, tanned, muscles in the right places with dark hair and eyes this man was gorgeous. He wound an arm around Miguel's lower waist and one around his shoulders while holding him up off the ground. When Miguel turned his head to get a better look at him lips crashed with his own cutting off anything he was fixing to say. He moaned into the kiss feeling a tongue slip in between his lips.

_God this man knows how to kiss. _Miguel thought when he was put back down on the ground. He shivered as a hot mouth kissed and sucked his neck hard, quickly leaving a bruise.

"Just wanted to give you a goodbye kiss my Lord." He whispered into Miguel's ear.

Miguel sighed. "That was plenty more than a kiss Rane but then again I'm not complaining."

"If you don't have any complaints then come with me."

Miguel actually whimpered. This was the first time Rane had offered and he was being forced to go find Tulio. He knew that after he had found them together they would be an item so he decided to stay here and start over. He would move on from his love of Tulio and find someone else. Why was he going to look for Tulio knowing it would be about pointless things when he could go with Rane and actually be with someone for once?

A light kiss on his cheek brought him out of his thoughts. "It's okay I can see you have somewhere else to be."

Rane let go of him and started to walk off. Not wanting to seem like an uncaring jerk he turned Rane back towards him and kissed him. Granted he had to pull Rane's head down to reach him he kissed him with his entire being hoping to relay how sorry he was for having to leave.

"I really am sorry Rane." Miguel buried his head into the chest before him.

Arms wrapped around him comforting him. "I know Miguel and it's alright if you still love him. Now go before he finds you here."

"Thank you." Miguel whispered as he ran off to find Tulio. He felt like a jerk even after the kiss he wished that he could love Rane instead of Tulio but he knew he had just met the man and he had known Tulio forever. This would take time to try and not love Tulio.

He sighed and pulled out the bracelet Rane had bought him yesterday. For all those muscles and that gorgeous yet terrifying glare the man was sweet. Bright green shone out even in the moonlight as he turned it in his hand. Rane had said it was the green jewel that made him buy it something about it matching Miguel's eyes. Then again Miguel could never be sure he had heard that correctly since Rane did mumble it under his breath.

"Damn it." Miguel muttered into the darkness. He was so lost at this point and not just in the city but with his heart and mind. If it came down to it could he really learn to love someone else and leave Tulio?

His answer was a swift no.

"Miguel!" Tulio yelled running towards him. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Dancing?" he said as he was facing Tulio's glare.

"…Dancing?" Tulio asked in disbelief. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Nope not kidding." Miguel smiled.

"Miguel." He ground out obviously mad at him. "We need to be making plans to take the gold and then head back to Spain. We don't need to be off dancing in the middle of the night."

"You wouldn't even consider staying here would you Tulio?" there must have been something in his tone that made Tulio look at him concern and confusion.

"This isn't our home Miguel."

"Neither is Spain!" Miguel backed up two steps. "We've lived our lives in the streets Tulio and here we're treated like royalty. I don't want to go back."

"We don't have a choice if they find out we're not their precious gods then we are dead!" Tulio looked about at his wits end.

"Chief Tannabok already knows we're not gods." He couldn't help but pipe in. When Tulio froze he wanted to run but decided to cover his ears.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not going back to Spain Tulio I've had enough living like that there but here even if I'm not treated like a god I can still live a life where I can actually feel at home." He sighed. "I talked with Chief Tanni and he said that I can stay if that's what I and it is. I've made friends here that I don't want to lose. Being rich actually never meant anything to me. Yes the fancy life was intriguing and sometimes I wanted that life but when I finally find a place like this set away from the outer world I can't help but want to stay here."

"You would stay and ruin our friendship because you like this place?" Tulio said harshly. "Does it ever cross your mind to actually think with that empty head of yours?"

Miguel hated when his intelligence was put down like this. Tulio may never know but if it wasn't for him Tulio would have executed long ago in Spain. It was only luck that the bailer was gay and wanted a favor to free him while he was in jail awaiting the morning for his last breath. If not for him remembering the streets of Spain they both would have been put behind bars to rot and if not for him calling in old favors from people Tulio would never know they most likely would have died sleeping on the streets. He knew where the missing coin went when Tulio blamed him but he never said a word out of term just so he could feel better about himself.

He wasn't the stupid blonde Tulio made him out to be. Did he actually love this fool? He was starting to think differently.

"Ruin a friendship?" Miguel laughed bitterly making Tulio confused. "'Forget Miguel.' If I heard correctly you were already planning to leave me behind just to get a piece of Chel. Funny how I knew she was no good for you but I kept quiet so you would be happy but had I known she would actually drive a wedge between us perhaps I would have done something sooner."

Tulio blanched at having been heard that day.

"You talk about me ruining our friendship? You cracked it the moment you said those words Tulio but it only hits me now that you'll never truly appreciate me." Miguel turned to leave and his heart stopped when he saw Rane standing not ten feet away. "Rane?"

The man looked at Tulio with the intent to strike him but his eyes quickly found its way to Miguel. Rane walked forward until him and Miguel were almost touching with the blonde looking up into his face. He didn't know why he followed Miguel only that he should so he did and this is where he found himself. Staring into those wondrous green orbs.

"I affect you in ways that Tulio cannot and you feel it too don't you?" he whispered to Miguel letting his stare fall down his body and back up into green eyes. "Your breath hitches every time I get this close to you, your skin flushes in a nice and beautiful way and when I hold you I can tell you don't ever really think about Tulio do you?"

Tulio in the background apparently was confused and worried about whom this man was and why he was so close to Miguel. When he saw Miguel blush at something he couldn't hear he thought it was out of embarrassment so he stepped forward.

"Who the hell is this Miguel?" he said with bravado he wasn't feeling being that the man was two times his size.

Miguel shook his head as if to clear it. "None of your business really but if you must know-"

"I'm his lover of which anything else is not your concern." He watched the dark haired man gape before going on. "If you don't have anything else to say then I'll take my leave with my man in tow."

To say Miguel was shocked and flustered at the announcement was an understatement. He was…proud and happy and delirious if you will. The look on Tulio's face was priceless and when he was picked up he could only wave at Tulio and let himself be carried off.

* * *

**I am so sorry to those of you who reviewed and if you don't like how this is turning out just know I tried my damnedest to keep to what had already been in my mind so I'm going to blame…Miguel. This **_**is**_** his story after all. I still hoped you enjoyed it and know I'm gonna change a couple things when people are looking for a story like this and warn them that there's an oc in it. T.T I'm sorry again. Give me praise, give me criticism or give me nothing I only hope you enjoyed the story so far. Bye! **


End file.
